


A Pair Upon the Earth

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Opposites Attract, Other, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The two of them had been on the earth together for so long.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	A Pair Upon the Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



The angel and the demon had long since forgotten their names. Were they even of a gender? Still, they knew one thing, between the pair of them: they worked together, and when they were together, keeping balance ever after their assignment, they were at peace with the way things moved through the world. They were each other’s opposites. And as it happened, long after they might have they realized there was love between them.

They were once frustrated and even angry at the ways of the world, but now they knew they were together for the betterment of… perhaps themselves.


End file.
